


Late

by beccaboom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Modern AU, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboom/pseuds/beccaboom
Summary: Rey gives Poe some late birthday presents.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



It was the morning of his 35th birthday and Poe Dameron was in bed, dreaming happily, until -

“Oof!” Poe’s eyes shot right open, only to find his (oddly energetic this morning, considering she’s _not_ a morning person) wife had plopped right next to him on the bed.

“Good morning to you, too, birthday boy!” Rey leaned over and gave Poe a coffee-scented kiss. Well, _that_ would explain the peppiness. “Ready for present number one?”

“I think I’d have to be, after a wake up like that.”

“Okay, okay, okay, I’ll be right back!” Rey jumped off the bed and out of the room, dashing back in almost immediately. _My goodness, what kind of coffee did they buy this week? Ultra-caffeinated?_

Rey plopped back down on the bed and handed the small parcel to Poe. He tore through the paper to reveal a pair of shearling-lined slippers. “These are great, sweetheart, thanks.”

“I figured you were in need of a new pair since Bee took a good chunk out of your old ones.” Bee, their corgi pup, was a new addition to the family and was still housetraining. While they should both be annoyed with the little terror, there was something about that cute, fluffy, corgi butt that made them forget about all of his mishaps almost instantaneously.

Poe leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “You’d be right. Thanks, really, these are great!”

“Alright, come on, pancake time!” Rey grabbed Poe’s arm and started dragging him from their bed.

“Wait a second - _you’re_ making breakfast?” Rey was a disaster in the kitchen and they’d mutually agreed long before they married that she’d stay as far away from all cooking utensils for as long as they both shall live.

“No, silly, _you’re_ making breakfast.”

“But it’s _my_ birthday!”

“Then consider it another birthday gift that I’m going to be far, far, away from the kitchen.”

“Fair.”

\--

“Are you ready for another gift?” Rey said around a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes.

Poe rubbed his hands together energetically, “Let’s do this thing.”

Rey reached underneath the kitchen table and grabbed a large box, sliding it over to Poe. “It’s a bike helmet!”

Poe snorted, “You didn’t even let me open the wrapping paper, Sunshine. What’s up with you today, sweetheart? You seem as charged as a livewire!”

Rey blushed as brightly as the day they first met. “Can’t a girl be excited about her husband’s birthday?”

“Uh, sure, it’s just that you’ve never shown _this_ level of enthusiasm before. It’s kinda cute.”

“ _Kinda_ cute?” Rey slid out of her chair and into Poe’s lap, snuggling into his chest.

“Downright adorable,” Poe murmured as he pushed his chair back and stood up, cradling Rey in his arms. “Let me show you how much.”

Rey never managed to finish her pancakes.

\--

A week after his birthday Poe opened the door to their apartment and unclipped Bee’s leash from his collar, his new tag in the shape of an airplane - also a birthday gift from Rey - glinting in the afternoon sun.

Rey ran straight past him in a blur, landing on their living room sofa with a solid plop. _Where did that box in her hands come from?_ As he reached the sofa, Rey handed him a small box - she was practically buzzing with excitement. “This is for you, too! Open it! Open it!”

Poe took the gift from her and sat down, laughing as he took in how thrilled she was. “You’ve already given me, like, ten birthday presents --”

“ _Seven_!” Rey interjected and tucked herself into his side.

“Yes, okay, seven, so you really didn’t need to give me anything else,” he said as he started to unwrap the gift. Rey was nothing if not an exuberant gift giver, but this was over the top even for her.

“Well, I’d ordered this a long time ago, but it only got here yesterday. So, sorry this present is a little late...but then again, so am I.”

Poe continued to unwrap the gift, but stopped just as the wrapping paper revealed the surprise inside. "That's okay, Sunshine, I don't really need much knowing that you're -- wait...what? You're - I mean - okay...uh, when? How? I mean, I know how - but you? Are you?"

Rey smirked. "Am I what?" She draped her hand over her still-flat stomach and that's all it took for Poe to gather her up in his arms and spin her around the living room, bad knee be damned.

"You're going to have a baby?" Poe whispered reverently.

"It appears so," Rey said as she cradled her husband's face between her hands. “And _this_ is why you’ve been an excited ball of energy this entire week?” he said as he leaned his forehead against hers. He felt her nod and he leaned in for a kiss.

“Well, go on, open it! Open it!” Poe settled Rey down on her feet and picked up the abandoned box. He ripped through the rest of the wrapping paper to find a onesie with “1. Crawl 2. Walk 3. Fly” emblazoned on it.

“Nerd.”

“You love me.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, you know how I love me some Dad!Poe - I just had to squeeze it in to my first fic here!


End file.
